


Mercy on You All

by Mikey_Jameson



Series: Rising Shadow: Mercy Please [1]
Category: Rising Shadow (CPD)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Serial Killers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-02-23 13:56:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23812600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikey_Jameson/pseuds/Mikey_Jameson
Summary: A dramatic change in pace for two Rising Shadow cohorts...
Relationships: Ben Witchell/Katherine Witchell, Mercy Briggs/Ben Witchell, Mercy Briggs/Horton Briggs
Series: Rising Shadow: Mercy Please [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715680





	Mercy on You All

Ben paced around the room, and Mercy leaned on the table. “So why am I here?”

“What do you know about the Gloved Handed Killer?”

“Nothing really.”

“So then why are you so invested in finding them?”

Mercy shrugged, she seemed distant as if she were deep in thought. “I don’t know myself either.”

He sighed and she stood up from the table. “I should get going.”

“Why not stay? After all, we’ve got a lot to figure out.”

“Would you rather me stay?”

Ben nodded and she sat on the edge of the table. She looked him up and down, “You seem anxious.”

“Well I’ve got no clue who they could be. Nothing makes sense, it’s like they’re a ghost.”

“How about you try relaxing?”

“I can’t, not when they’re still on the loose.”

Mercy stood up, walking over to him. She placed a hand on his shoulder and he looked over at her. “You need to calm down. Besides, we still have some other business to attend to.”

“What do you-”

Before he could finish his sentence, Mercy grabbed his tie and sat him on the table. “Like I said, we have some unfinished business.”

She pulled his tie closer, her lips meeting his. For a moment to him, this all felt familiar as if it were natural. A familiar face popped into his mind and he scrambled back a bit. She looked at him curiously, “Is something the matter?”

“I’m sorry, but I don’t think I can do this.”

“And why’s that?”

“Well there’s someone else and-”

“You’re married, aren’t you?”

He began to stammer as he spoke, “Well no… I used to be but.. It doesn’t matter. I’m sorry for all of this, I didn’t realize what you meant.”

She huffed, sitting in the chair. “So then why do you still wear that ring?”

“Well she was important to me, and it helps me remember her…”

“I see. Well I guess it’s my fault for not noticing it earlier.”

“Mercy I really am sorry. I wasn’t aware of what you had requested and-”

She stood up, “No it’s fine, don’t worry about it. We should get back to work.”


End file.
